Into the Mind of a Platypus
by TruePandFfan
Summary: When Phineas and Ferb discover Perry is a secret agent(again) they decide to make a translator so he can explain. But something goes wrong and his memory is fried. Now they must go into his mind to save their pet!
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that I felt would be really cool. Also I love when Phineas and Ferb know Perry is an agent! I also wondered what the inside of Perry's mind would look like so I hope you enjoy it!

On a normal day in the backyard of two stepbrothers, Phineas and Ferb, things were just getting started. The two boys were sitting under the tree in their backyard.

"You know Ferb, have you ever wondered what it would be like if you were one of those balls in a game of pool?" Phineas asked his brother Ferb.

"Perhaps there is something you should say now?" the green haired British boy responded.

"You're right! Ferb, I know what we're gonna…" Phineas was then interrupted by a voice from a window above them.

"NO! Don't you finish saying that! We all know what you're going to say and this time I know for sure that I can bust you two!" Candace shouted from her bedroom window in protest.

"I don't think I understand," Phineas said to Ferb as Candace continued to rant from her window, "Hey, wait… Where's Perry?"

Just then, though no one noticed, a flying platform was closing in on their house. On it was Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Agent P, fighting as usual.

"Ha ha! You can't stop me this time Perry the Platypus! You will never get out of my giant hamster ball trap!" Doofenshmirtz said as he started to laugh. Of course he knew in his head that this was probably not even close to true. Way too often was it that the same thing would happen, Perry the Platypus would break out of his trap and destroy the -inator. Then the agent would leave in some way or another as the doctor shouted, "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" But who knows, it could be his lucky day, or not…

Just then there was the sound of a small buzz saw cutting through plastic. Before he knew it, Perry cut a hole in the trap and had jumped out.

"Fine Perry the Platypus! You may have escaped… again… but you will never destroy my -inator! You won't be able to find the self destruct button for this one! You know why? Because it's right here!" the evil scientist said as he held up a small red button, "And there is no way I'm letting you close enough to push it either so ha!" Just then a small rock that Perry had thrown flew through the air and hit the button, and the -inator blew up. "OK, I should have seen that coming…" Doof sighed to himself and then said, "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" He then turned around to direct the flying platform back home.

As Perry turned to leave, and as Doofenshmirtz didn't notice, Perry tripped on a small piece of metal sticking out of the ground. He fell over and off the platform right above his backyard. He was falling right toward the big tree in their yard.

He shut his eyes and readied himself to hit the tree. It came at him a bit quicker than he had expected. The branched knocked him around a bit and he came tumbling out of the tree. He landed right on top of the blue prints Phineas and Ferb had been working on that very moment.

"Uhhh, Perry?" Phineas asked as he and Ferb stared at their pet laying there with some sort of fedora on his head. "Ummm, what are you doing? And where did you get that hat?" Perry then sat up and let out a chattering moan from the fall he had taken.

He then realized what had just happened and sat there staring shocked at his owners who returned the look to him.

"Perry? Uhh… is there something you would like to explain to us?" Phineas said, this time a bit upset for not getting a response the first time. Perry then, once again, pulled out the pamphlet he kept with him and handed it to his owners. Phineas took it and read only the first part saying that his pet was a secret agent and, whether it was out of a strange connection to having done it before or some weird instinct, he threw it aside before reading the rest of it. Now he was a bit more upset and just a little hurt.

"So now. What do you have to say to that Ferb? It turns out he's a secret agent and he's never had the guts to tell us! His owners! His family… Is it just me or do you also have a weird feeling that this has happened before? What's with this Perry? Why couldn't you tell us? If you're a secret agent, shouldn't you be tough? But apparently you're not tough enough to tell us what you really are!" Phineas continued on thinking about this in his mind, but it only made him more and more confused and upset about the situation.

Perry tried to respond but it was only his chattering they could hear. Of course because of this they could not understand what he was trying to say.

So that's how it begins. This is my first fanfiction so please tell me what you think so far. I will continue to expand on it. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Just then Phineas got an idea, "Hey! Maybe we should make a translator… You know, one that works on you this time, and then it would be a bit easier for you to explain." At that moment, their friends, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet walked into their yard.

"Watcha doin'... woah! Wait, what's up with Perry?" Isabella asked.

"Ya! Why's he wearing a hat? We doin' a play or somethin'," Buford said, hoping that if they were doing a play that he could be the bad guy.

"I for one would love to do a play!" Baljeet said getting a little excited.

"No, we're not doing a play guys. We just found out that Perry is a secret agent, and now we want to make a translator so he can explain things to us," Phineas said to their friends who were just as surprised as the boys were moments earlier.

"A secret agent?" asked Isabella, "You mean like in the movies?"

"That's awesome! Hey! Blow something up!" Buford said excitedly.

"No we aren't doing any of that right now," Phineas replied to Buford, sounding a bit annoyed.

So they got to work on the translator, this one would be more like a collar they would put on Perry's neck so when he talked they could understand him. As they were getting started, Candace came out into the yard with them.

"Hey you guys! This doesn't look like a giant pool game to me! What on earth are you guys doin… woah! Wait, why is Perry in a hat? And why is he standing on two feet?" Candace asked her brothers, a little confused with the change of events.

"Well, you see Candace, Perry, apparently, is a secret agent. And so we are making a trans…" Phineas started to say, but Candace zoned out and was no longer listening. She leaned up against a table behind her. Her elbow bumped into something and it fell into the grass below the table. "Hope that wasn't something important" thought Candace then just ignored it.

A short montage later, they were finished with the translator. "Here boy. Put this on. It should let you talk to us," Phineas said as he handed it to Perry. Perry put it around his neck, and Phineas pushed the button on the back to turn it on.

Suddenly there was a crackle sound and a small flash. An expression of pain suddenly crossed Perry's face. He fell onto his knees and then over to his side. He made a quiet chattering moan.

"Perry! Oh no! What happened?!" Phineas shouted as he bent over and felt Perry. Thankfully he found out that Perry was only knocked out. "Does anyone know what went wrong? Are we missing a piece or something?" he started to ask everyone desperately.

Buford then bent over and picked up a small piece of metal in the grass next to the table Candace was now sitting on. "Uh, is this what you're lookin' for?" he asked Phineas as he held up the small metal piece for everyone to see. Candace let out an embarrassed quiet chuckle and Phineas turned to her.

"Candace? Is there something you would like to say?" Phineas asked her.

"Well you see, I saw it fall earlier, but I didn't think it was very important…" Candace replied to her brother and gave a face that said she was sorry.

"Not important?! Well it most certainly was important, seems how it caused this!" Phineas said as he pointed to Perry who was starting to move now. "Perry? Perry, are you OK boy?" Phineas asked, bending down next to the platypus. But their pet just sat up with his eyes offset again and ignored what Phineas had said. "Perry?" Phineas asked, a bit worried. "Perry, you know you don't have to do that now? We know your secret… are you OK?" Phineas started to get really worried now, "I think something must have happened to his memory, and now he doesn't remember being an agent. He seems to only think he's a pet now. Candace, you are going to help us fix this!" Phineas said getting upset with his big sister once again. He was starting to feel just too many emotions now. He was upset, confused, worried and had a sense that he had known Perry's secret before. But he was also upset with Candace for not thinking that the one small piece was not important. She should have known that every piece was important.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, thanks for reading my fanfiction. I know this may be a little rough but it's my first one. Hope you are enjoying it!

Ferb walked up to Phineas with yet another set of blueprints, but these ones looked familiar. "Good idea Ferb!" Phineas said to his brother, "We can rebuild our machine we used to go into Candace's mind. Then we can use it to go into Perry's mind and fix the problem!" The kids got started on the project immediately, and as soon as they were finished, a strange beeping sound started up. They looked around wondering where it was from and realized it came from a watch on their pet's arm.

The two boys walked over and answered the call for Perry who was just ignoring it. A man popped up on the tiny screen. It was Major Monogram.

"Agent P…" Monogram started to say but then was surprised to see the boys instead. "Great googley moogley! What are you two boys doing?!" He had expected Agent P to answer, not the boys. They explained what had happened to him and told Major Monogram what they were going to do about it. "Well, then I guess you two may need some help. I know someone who could help you, he should know more about his agent personality. Just wait and I will try to send him over," the Major said and signed off. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. "You had better help…" he said to himself.

Back at Doof's place, Doofenshmitrz was going through a list of ideas for his evil schemes. He wanted to figure out what to do the next day so he was prepared. Just then he got a phone call. "Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.!" he sang as he answered the phone, "Who is this?... Oh, it's you Francis… What?!... Why would I help you with that?... Yes, but he's my nemesis, I don't need to help him!... Well ya… Ya… I know… OK, I get it! Fine I will help… Where?... OK, fine! Bye." he hung up and sighed. He really didn't want to do anything right now, but he had been talked into it. He walked out the door and headed to the address he was told.

Phineas and the others had just finished setting up, when what looked like a pharmacist, walked into their yard. "Uh… are you who that guy sent to help us?" Phineas asked, wondering why a pharmacist would know more about Agent P. Of course Doofenshmirtz was just as confused as to why it was a bunch of kids setting this up, "Aren't they a little young to be doing this?" he thought to himself.

"Alright then, I guess we should get started. Isabella, you Buford and Baljeet stay here and make sure nothing goes wrong. The rest of us will go in to help Perry," Phineas said. They got ready to go into Perry's mind.

When they got inside, everyone was amazed. There were two different sections. One was more recognisable to Phineas, Ferb and Candace. The other side was a bit more familiar to Doof, especially being much of the things there were his destroyed -inators.

Just then two figures walked up alongside the group. One was on all fours, the other was standing on it's back legs, but was harder to see and came across almost as translucent. They were both Perry. The two Perrys stopped in front of the group and let out a synchronized chatter.

"Oh no!" Phineas exclaimed. He was looking at the secret agent Perry, who was frowning a little and was almost ghostlike since he was translucent. "We are gonna have to work fast guys! Ferb, you aand Candace take the pet version of Perry to the left side where it looks more familiar to us. I wil go with Agent P and… sorry sir, what's your name?"

Doofenshmirtz responded, "I'm Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. And I am not a pharmacist, in case you plan to ask..."

"OK, Dr. D will come with us then," Phineas continued, "since he should know how to get around the right side a bit more, and so things are a bit even."

They all walked to their separately assigned sides of Perry's mind. The agent side had many things that were just blocked and blurry… in fact almost everything was. There were also things missing from that side, these things had been lost onto the left side where Ferb, Candace and pet Perry were. These needed to be found and brought back to where they belonged. Most of the memories on the right side were about blowing up -inators, escaping traps and getting updates from Major Monogram. But there were others… Doof and Agent P were going around, clearing up the memories they came across. Agent P was slowly coming back to complete visibility, but was not there yet.

Phineas was trying to help, but suddenly, something caught his eye. There was a small hall to his left, he went down it to see what those memories were. Agent P saw him do this, but he too didn't know what was down there, because those memories had not been cleared yet. So he turned back and continued to fix the memories around him.

Phineas walked up to the memories, which were a little blurry still. He cleared them off, and as the images became bright and clear once more, his eyes grew wide with sudden shock and disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

They were the 2nd dimension memories. Everything that had happened that day was right in front of Phineas. Suddenly all the memories hit Agent P once more. He now realized where it was that Phineas had gone. The platypus turned around to where Phineas had gone and had a worried look on his face.

He didn't know how the boy would take all of that that fast. It had all been wiped from his memory previously. He wondered what would happen now that the day they had forgotten was being put back into his mind.

Phineas stood there, wide eyed, watching a day of his life play before him. He couldn't believe it. He didn't remember when this happened or even that it HAD happened. But he was in most of the memories. Ferb was there too, and Candace and Doofenshmirtz! Perhaps that was why the doctor was here with them. He didn't understand what he was seeing. There appeared to be two of him.. and two Ferb... and Candace and Doofenshmirtz and Perry. But the second versions of themselves looked very different.

Then suddenly it hit him. The memories of that one day came flooding back to him. The day he and all his friends all had forgotten was coming back to him.

The platypult, the 2nd dimension-inator, the platyborg attacking them and how they found out Perry was a secret agent.(That's why it seemed so familiar!) there were the 2nd dimension thems who never had summer, the normbots, Perry being captured and trying to save him. He remembered how the rest of them were captured and were sent to their doom by the second Doofenshmirtz. They had escaped and saved the entire Tri-state Area from an evil dictator. Also how Perry actually did trust them but couldn't tell them his secret or he would have to leave them.

he also realized how mean he had been to Perry that day. How much he had hurt his pet… his best friend. Agent P came up behind Phineas and put his hand on the boy's arm to comfort him

"I'm sorry Perry… I guess I never realized how mean I was at the time… and how much I probably hurt you," the boy said looking down at his feet as he tried to keep tears from coming. Agent P patted his arm and the two looked at each other. Phineas couldn't manage much of a smile, but the agent understood and gave him a smile back to cheer him up.

"Hey! Is anyone going to help?!" Dr. D said over in the distance, "Where did you guys go? You better not have left me here!"

Yes this one was kind of short but I wanted to have an emotional impact where Phineas hits a realization and says he was sorry to Perry. I mean he never technically did it in the movie. I didn't want to add too much other stuff with it, just Doof so you don't get too down in the dumps from it.


	5. Chapter 5

Agent P and Phineas turned around and saw Doof standing with one hand up to his head wondering where the two had gone.

"Sorry Dr. D, we were… uh… just fixing a few more memories that you had missed," Phineas said apologetically and turned to smile at his pet. They quickly ran back over to the doctor to help.

"Oh, I see… blame me for missing something. I see how it is. Guess in the end I'm not gonna get any credit for helping am I?" Doofenshmirtz said as he guessed how things would work out. They went off to fix the last few memories on their side.

Meanwhile, on the left side, Ferb and Candace were just about finished collecting all the lost pieces. That was when Ferb spotted something, he bent over to pick up what was the last part they needed to find. It was a small digital camera.

The camera was quite small, Ferb figured it was ment for their pet to use. He turned it on and looked through the pictures. After going in a couple, he came across some odd pictures. Candace peeked over his shoulders to see what he was looking at. The pictures seemed somewhat familiar. Both of the step brothers were in the pictures but so was Agent P. They couldn't fully make out and understand what was going on in each of the photos.

Suddenly the pictures all seemed familiar to Ferb, his mind started rushing with memories. Candace too was starting to recall a few things from what she saw. "Hey, uh… Ferb? Are you starting to remember these pictures?" Candace asked her stepbrother hoping she was not going crazy.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact I do…" Ferb replied as he stopped on the very last picture. It was of the two boys saying goodbye to their pet before their memories were erased.  
Back over with Phineas and the others, they had just finished clearing the last of the memories on their side.

"Now all we need to do is wait for the others to come back with the rest of the memories so we can put them back in place," Phineas said hoping they would arive soon. As if on cue, the three, Candace, Ferb and Perry came running towards them. They went around and placed each piece where it looked like it should go. Slowly, Agent P was becoming more and more clear and was begining to remember more things. As they were just about done, Candace tripped on a ledge that she didn't see. She started to fall off it but Ferb caught her arm. She dropped something. "The camera!" she shouted down as she watched it fall and land on a ledge far down below. It was the last piece they needed. She reached down to try to reach it, obviously knowing it was way too far. Ferb tried to pull her up, he started to struggle so the others came and helped him.

"Now what are we going to do?" Phineas asked frustrated, "That camera is the last thing and now there is no way to reach it!"

Agent P was staring down at the camera. It was a long ways down on a ledge directly below them. Below that was what looked like a bottomless pit. Why did he have a bottomless pit in his mind? He stood there for a moment and tried to think of something, it was hard with his mind not fully restored.

Suddenly, his face lit up. He pulled out his grappling hook and leaned over to worried Phineas. He grabbed his striped shirt and gave it a quick tug to get his attention.

Snapping out of thought, Phineas turned to him. "Huh? What is it?" he asked. Agent P held up the grappling hook with a little smirk on his face. "Oh!" Phineas said as he looked at the hook. Agent P shot it down to where the camera had fallen. Phineas slid down the rope to the camera as his pet held on to the rope as tight as he could. Phineas tried to reach for the camera but it was just a little too far.

"I can't reach it!" he shouted back up at the platypus, who in turn, signaled for Ferb to hold the rope for him.

Once again a cliffhanger… well literally too. But continue to read it so you can find out how it ends in the next chapter! Thank you for reading this. And before I forget, a little disclaimer, please remember that I do not own the show or anything on it, I am just doing this for fun and not profit! Hope you are enjoying it so far!


	6. Chapter 6

Ferb grabbed the rope and the platypus slid down to where Phineas was. He climbed down and hung from the boy's legs. The camera was in reach and he grabbed it. The agent signaled for Ferb to pull them back up.

The boy tried to pull them up but they wouldn't move. Candace saw that he needed help and ran over to help pull them up. The two pulled Phineas and Agent P back up to the ledge.

As soon as they got there, Phineas and Ferb walked together to where the last piece belonged. It was the hall that Phineas had gone down and rediscovered the memories they had lost in their own minds. They put the camera back in place and instantly, Agent P was no longer translucent. He could remember everything now. He and his pet version ran over to the boys who bent over to pet both of the platypuses.

Phineas stood up and pulled a walkie-talkie from his pocket. "OK, we're finished guys. You can get us out now," he said, signaling for them to leave.

As they arrived back in their backyard, Major Monogram was standing there with Carl by his side. "OK boys," Monogram started, "I assume you two were successful?" he said as they turned and looked at Perry sitting over on the ground. The platypus sat up, recorrecting his eyes. He promptly put on his fedora and chattered with a smile across his face. "Well good," the Major said as he saw this, "But I also assume that you two found out about the last time you discovered your pet's real identity. You probably know what we have to do now."

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other, remembering the last time they had to go through the same thing. "Yes sir, we remember now…" Phineas replied to the man. Monogram nodded to the boys and then walked over to Perry.

"Agent P, this is the second time this has happened. You have to be more careful. We can't keep doing this or you will have to face your mistakes and be relocated, understand agent?" Monogram told him. Perry nodded in an understanding way. The pet then walked over to his owners to say goodbye once more.

"Hey boy, I'm sorry… again. I don't know what happens sometimes. I guess I just get confused and in some way lose it. And it seems like a lot of the time it's directed towards the ones I love," Phineas said as he apologized one last time. Perry patted him on the back and Phineas rubbed Perry's head.

"We will miss you Perry, well sort of, seems as you won't actually be leaving," Ferb said as he said goodbye as well.

"Sir? What are you doing?" Carl asked as he looked at Major Monogram who had turned around.

"No! I'm not looking this time. I did last time, but I won't get emotional again!" he responded. Then feeling a bit embarrassed, he cleared his throat and said, "Carl! Go get the boys so we can get this over with!"

"Yes sir," Carl said as he walked over to the step brothers. The two then stood up and waved to their pet as they walked away. He did the same back to them.

"Hey! Does anyone realize that I helped too?!" Doof shouted as they were all walking away. "So we won't remember this afterwards but you won't even give me the credit now… Ow." He ran to catch up to the group.

As they left, Perry pulled another small camera out from behind his back. He smiled and tossed it into the air and caught it again, then placed it into his hat. More memories to be kept safe inside his mind.

After a short while, the boys returned. Agent P got back down into pet position.

"Hey Perry! Are you ready to start a new day?..." Phineas paused and looked around, "Or I guess, a new afternoon… Hey, Ferb. Did we sleep in or something?" Ferb just shrugged. "Huh… I guess we did. No matter. We can still get a late start on the day!"

Thank you everyone who decided to read this thing all the way through! Please leave comments and tell me what you think of my story! I will try to make more stories after this! Thanks! Thank The Lord for the great ideas I can get for these stories. I pray I will continue to have more!


End file.
